Avatar the last Airbender book 4
by cookiedude111
Summary: After the war some things happen...
1. The last Attack

Avatar The Last Air bender book 4

Chapter 1 the last attack

After firelord Ozi had his bending taken away there have been no attacks but, admiral Zhao disapproved of the peace. He decided to launch to launch another attack. He gathered many fire nation solders and readied special war balloons. Zhao decided to start at the southern air temple, Aang's home to crush his pride. Somehow Iroh found out and warned them. They Climbed on Appa and caught up with the fleet there were about 20 ships Aang and Zuko used fire fists to destroy the first 15 but when they shot fire fists at the last 5 it didn't work "There's a thin layer of metal under the leather." Explained Sokka "You are quite the sleuth" Toph said Sarcastically. "That means we have to destroy it from the inside out!" Aang said. "Toph and Sokka you take one Katara take one and Zuko take one I'll get the other 2." Everyone nodded and said "right" Toph and Sokka got in and were surrounded Sokka Threw his boomerang and hit them all in the head. "Good job boomerang!" Sokka said. They went to the top and Toph used metal bending to move the tail into a turning position. The ship started turning and coming towards Katara's ship "Jump!" shouted Toph and Sokka. Katara jumped to Zuko's while Toph and Sokka jumped to Katara's and they all jumped to Zhao's ship. Aang was using octopus to defeat some of the crew. Sokka hit two of the crew on the head and defeated them. Then Toph metal bended the ground around 4 members and they fell through the hole in the floor. Then they came to Zhao. They all used their elements but Zhao dodged then Sokka hit Zhao HARD and Zhao flew out the window into the water.


	2. Finding Zuko's mother

Avatar the last Airbender Book 4

Chapter 2

"Where is my mother?" asked Zuko. Ozi said nothing. "WHERE!!!???" screamed Zuko taking out his swords. "The western air temple!" Ozi said quickly. Zuko left. "Aang get Appa we're going to the western air temple. Aang popped up "Okay but why?" "because my mother is there." Explained Zuko. It didn't take long. They didn't see anything. "Where is she?" asked Zuko "There are people under here, I can feel it." Said Aang. Aang used earthbending to move the ground when they got down there was a door that requierd all elements to open. Aang took a deep breath and blasted one element in each. Then a huge blast of air came at Aang and Zuko. Aang made an air shield to protect them. Aang saw to men in an airbending position. "I had no idea I wasn't the only Airbender left!" Yelled Aang in excitement. " I'm the avatar and he's firelord Zuko." "A bit young for you two to be avatar and firelord don't you say?" asked one of them. "Well he defeated my father already so that's why im firelord and he had to be told early that he was the avatar."Explained Zuko. "Now we understand the other said. "So why are you here?" they asked. "I am here to find my mother." Zuko said. "Oh right this way." one said. Then in a little cell was Zuko's mother. "Mom!" said Zuko. "Zuko!" said his mom. After about a minute of hugging Zuko asked "How,what…?" "Why don't we talk about it over some tea?" suggested Zuko's Mother. "Sure." Zuko agreed. When they got back Zuko said "guys this is my mom." "Hi" everyone said. "This is Katara who was the only waterbender left in the south pole. Toph from the Bey Fong family the richest family in the earth nation and she is one of the best earth benders ever and is blind. Sokka Katara's brother and lead warrior in their tribe. And Aang the avatar." Zuko introduced. Zuko's mom said what happened and they all went to sleep.


	3. The End Of peace

Avatar the last Airbender book 4

Chapter 3

Aang dicided to go to the forest to camp.

They sat there and told scary stories they got too creeped out so they dicided to start telling personal experences. They went to sleep at 11:30.

About 3:15 Aang woke up and felt like something was coming or whatever he couldn't tell what it was though.

It seemed to get closer and Aang got ancsious he knew he had to wake the others.

He woke up Toph first. She also felt it they woke the rest and the others said it felt like a mini earthquake.

They stood back to back ready for what was to come then, out of nowhere a monster came out of nowhere.

It was just a giant shadow it sure moved like one. Aang blasted air at it, part sliced off but came right back on.

The shadow blasted some black energy. Aang and the others ran to a nearby town.

In the town the monster's black energy hit some of the citizens.

The Citizens turned black and then the shadows all said "Foolish children,leading me into the town started my shadow army!"

"well that wont stop us!" Aang said. Aang launched all elements at the monster. It retreated with the army but was not defeated.

"I don't get it why did he just leave?" Zuko asked. "I don't know but I think the peace just ended."Aang said.

To be continued…


	4. Chapter 4

Avatar The Last air bender book 4

The new water tribe

After the shadow monster left Aang and the rest went into the woods.

They heard a noise and got ready to attack. A kid who had fizzy like hair.

"Hi I'm Octopus." said the boy "I'm the son of the greatest water bender ever and I'm kinda lost." "Prove you're the son of the greatest water bender ever."Katara objected.

"ok." said Octopus. He slammed the ground and water blasted up then he started surfing on ice (Like in the north pole) while doing the water whip/octopus.

"We believe you." everyone said. "So can you help me out of here?" Asked Octopus "sure on Appa." Said Aang. The gang was on their way to the south pole to see their tribe. "Why didn't you help in the war?" Asked Zuko. "Well, my attacks are very strong and I don't have much chi so when I fight my chi get's eaten up.

"When we were in that village I found this." Sokka pulled out a potion. "Its an extra chi potion so you can bend more." Sokka explained.

Octopus grabbed the potion and drank it. He tried lifting lots of water out the ocean he got up about 20 gallons and it fell.

"It didn't work" he said. "That's because you have to wait an hour before it takes effect." Sokka told him.

1 hour later…

At the south pole Octopus said "I'm going to start a new water tribe… were only the greatest warriors and water benders can join."

They decided its location should be were Omashu was "Are you ready?" Asked Octopus. Aang, Katara, and Octopus used water bending to move omashu over.

All 3 made the wall out of ice and the buildings "And We'll have a water king, queen, prince, And princess." Octopus took a deep breath moved the area larger then made a huge building. "That's the palace." Octopus explained "And I'm the prince."

To be continued…


End file.
